In many cases, it is highly desirable to disable a vehicle. This is especially true in the law enforcement field. Many devices are known which will completely disable a vehicle. A very effective, completely disabling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,059, by the inventor of this application, the patent being incorporated herein by reference.
This completely disabling a vehicle may not always be desired. What is desirable sometimes is a device to efficiently disable, without causing permanent damage to, the vehicle. This device must be easily attached to the vehicle.
This device must be compact. Such compactness provides for simplified transportation to a site, with easily obtained concealment capability. Combined with ease of attachment to any vehicle, great advantages can be obtained.
Typical example of a use for a device with these capabilities, is quick attachment thereof to a proposed get away vehicle in a hostage situation. If this device can be developed and easily concealed on a vehicle in order to disable it, great advantages can be obtained. The vehicle selected by the perpetrator can be quickly set up to be selectively disabled.
One of the problems with a device to disable a vehicle is that there is chance that such a device can cause electric shock or heart fibrillation in the person handling the device. It is well settled that heart fibrillation or electric shock is highly undesirable occurrence for a person. However, the high voltages desired for such a device, combined with the required human contact for installing the device create these problems. The currents and voltages produced by such a device can seriously harm or even kill a person in this manner. It is desirable to avoid, or least minimize that problem in a simple fashion.